


amber warning: snow

by heavyskeleton



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Snow, frank makes coffee, gerard is very lazy, grant is also kind of lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyskeleton/pseuds/heavyskeleton
Summary: Three lovers snowed in on a December morning.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	amber warning: snow

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves, woke up to snow this morning so i decided to sit next to my christmas tree and do a wee winter drabble :)
> 
> not proof read i am so lazy 
> 
> frank and grant in this fic use their irl pronouns, he/him and they/them respectively 
> 
> gerard uses they/them in this fic 
> 
> happy december
> 
> hope u hate it

Gee knew that it was getting late and they really needed to get out of bed, but they were just so comfortable under the thick duvet, listening to the quiet patter of feet in the hallway. Also if they got up, Grant would stop rubbing gentle circles on their shoulder, which would be a catastrophe. 

The footsteps were getting closer, they thought, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee was beginning to reach their nose - a very welcome scent in their groggy brain. 

Grant shuffled around behind them, getting themself comfortable and Gee could feel them turning their head to gaze out towards the window. As Grant was moving, the bedroom door quietly clicked open and Gee subtly opened their eyes in confusion. 

Instead of being at work as he should have been, Frank stood at the bedroom door smiling gently at his lovers lazing on the bed. He was holding three steaming mugs of coffee in his hands which he placed quickly on the dresser beside the door. 

“You ought to wake up, sugar.” He whispered, climbing on the bed and slipping under the duvet next to Gee. 

“Fucking cold. Why didn’t you bring my coffee over?” Gee pouted, and really Frank thought they couldn’t have been any cuter rubbing at their eyes and sticking their bottom lip out like a child. 

“Because you need to get up. I called into your work, Grant.” Frank whispered, leaning over to give Grant a quick kiss. 

Gee shuffled even further into the mattress, closing their eyes and wishing they could melt into the fabric and fall back asleep. They didn’t even really care to know why Frank wasn’t at work, or why Grant wasn’t going to their work either. They knew it was a losing battle when they felt the air dropping colder, and both Frank and Grant shuffling around on both sides of them, talking lowly. 

“Gee...Gee love, come on. It’s nearly 10. Come see out the window.” Grant murmured, and Gee let themself be pulled limply into their arms, hissing slightly at the cold air on their bare legs and snuggling further into their chest as they walked across the room. 

Gee finally opened their eyes when Grant prompted them to, kissing both of their eyelids as Frank walked up behind them, once again holding the mugs of coffee and staring out of the window. 

Grumbling, Gee slipped out of Grant’s comfortable arms and grabbed a mug from Frank before finally looking up towards the glass. 

“Holy shit.” They gasped. 

It certainly hadn’t looked like this when they went to bed. Snow covered every surface - the rooftops of the houses cross the road resembling a Christmas card as the fresh powder twinkled in the blue-grey winter light. 

As they looked around they noticed neighbours, adults and children, playing in the snow and making snowmen. There was a dog, presumably owned by someone on their street, chasing a group of giggling children. 

And the snow was still falling. Gee thought they had never seen something so idyllic, a perfect view for a perfect morning. 

“Let’s go make a snowman.” Gee smiled, putting their coffee on the windowsill - Frank’s sharp intake of breath making them giggle as they knew he would sneakily move the mug as he did with any other mess. 

As Grant watched their lovers go, promising that yes, they would be out in a moment, they reflected on their relationship. They had always known it was unconventional, and most people wouldn’t understand, but with the snow still falling, the quiet laughter as Gee and Frank attempted to help each other into their coats and the beaming smiles that both of their lovers awarded them with when they reached them, Grant had never been more at peace with the world and with themself.

Fuck convention.

**Author's Note:**

> stream pencey prep on spotify


End file.
